looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beanstalk Bunny
Beanstalk Bunny is a 1955 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Daffy Duck in the role of Jack says, "Now there goes a salesman - he trades me out of a perfectly good, grade-A homogenized Holstein cow, and for what? Three stupid beans. Jack, you're a jerk." Subsequently, he tosses out the beans and they land right into Bugs Bunny’s rabbit hole. A beanstalk erupts shortly after, and Daffy decides to climb it. During his climb, he meets Bugs who is in bed, and selfishly kicks him away, not wanting him to interfere. Wanting revenge on Daffy for kicking him off the beanstalk, Bugs comments "I don't remember any rabbit in Jack and the Beanstalk, but there's gonna be one in this one!" Meanwhile, Daffy reaches the top of beanstalk, excited about stealing the fortune that the giant's castle holds, until he meets the giant himself, who turns out to be Elmer Fudd. Daffy's excitement turns into fear and he runs from the giant just as Bugs reaches the top. As Elmer closes in on the duo, Elmer attempts to get Bugs, but Bugs tells the giant to get Daffy instead, because Daffy is playing as Jack. Daffy frantically tries to pass this off as a lie, and that Bugs is Jack and he is Aloysius. Elmer decides to capture both of them and takes them to his castle, where he traps Bugs and Daffy under a glass cake cover so that he could grind their bones to make bread. However, they manage to escape because Bugs has a glass cutter with him. Elmer then continues to chase the two around his castle as they are trying to escape. The chase continues until Bugs manages to trip Elmer, knocking him unconscious. Bugs wants to go home; however, the greedy Daffy decides to stay so that he can steal from the giant. As Bugs is running towards the beanstalk, he comes across Elmer's carrot garden ready to be eaten. As a very full Bugs is resting under a half eaten, giant carrot at night, he wonders what became of Daffy, who is shown to have been caught by giant Elmer and locked inside his pocket watch, acting like the minute and hour hands and proclaiming, "Heh, it's a living." Availability * VHS - Daffy Duck: The Nuttiness Continues... * LaserDisc - Bugs Bunny: Hare Beyond Compare: 14 More Bugs Bunny Classics Censorship The scene of Elmer sticking corks in his ears and trying to get Bugs and Daffy out of his head by smoking a cigarette (only for Bugs and Daffy to crawl through the cigarette to blow the match out) was cut on CBS in the 1970s and 1980s. Cartoon Network, between the year 2003 and 2010, showed both a version with the smoking scene and another version without it. TV Title Cards Lt beanstalk bunny the bugs bunny & tweety show.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' External Links Beanstalk Bunny at SuperCartoons.net Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:1955 Category:Bugs Bunny Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer